Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices including a contact pattern having a rising portion and a recessed portion, and methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices.
Description of Related Art
As a degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, parasitic capacitance between gate patterns and contact patterns and/or between the respective contact patterns increases in non-negligible. Accordingly, many studies and ideas to reduce the parasitic capacitance therebetween have been made and suggested. However, it is not easy to reduce a thickness of a gate pattern due to an increase of resistance of the gate pattern, and to reduce a width of a contact pattern due to an increase of resistance of the contact pattern.